Return to Houen
by Mizz Nikki
Summary: Satoshi, Kotone, Shigeru and Hikari. Four friends, four people with unshakable bonds; now on a new path. The Houen region awaits, as so many new adventures and experiences. And dangers. Will these roads release something new in our heroes? New feelings?


**Return To Houen**

**Characters/Pairing(s): **Satoshi, Kotone, Shigeru, and Hikari/PokeSilvershipping (Satoshi/Kotone) & Cavaliershipping (Shigeru/Hikari) with One-Sided Pearlshipping (Satoshi/Hikari)

**Warning: **This story is rated T and it will contain some violence and stuff. I advise you not to read this story if you don't like that sort of thing

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Adventure/Suspense

**Summary: **Satoshi, Kotone, Shigeru and Hikari. Four friends, four people with unshakable bonds; now on a new path. The Houen region awaits, as so many new adventures and experiences. And dangers. Will these roads release something new in our heroes? New feelings?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon or it's characters and this story is a work of fiction so no money whatsoever will be made from this endeavor.

_(A/N: If anyone's reading this, I just wanna say thanks. This is my very first story. Also, I will be using the Japanese names. I'll post the translations of the bottom of this chapter. _

_Just so everyone knows, this story takes place right after DP191. But I did a few things differently. You'll see when you're reading the chapter. This story takes place right before BW1 so Satoshi did NOT go to Isshu and neither Iris or Dento will not factor in this story._

_Also, I'm gonna list the Pokemon that Satoshi, Hikari, Shigeru, and Kotone will have in this story:_

_Satoshi: Pikachu, Fukumaru (Gible), Magmarashi (Quilava), Eipam (Aipom), Ohsubame (Swellow), Jukain (Sceptile)  
Hikari: Pochama (Piplup), Togekiss, Mammoo (Mamoswine), Mimiriol (Buneary) Pachirisu, Kirlia  
Shigeru: Blacky (Umbreon), Elekible (Electivire), Kamex (Blastoise), Milokaross (Milotic), Windie (Arcanine), Nidoqueen  
Kotone: Maril (Marill), Eifie (Espeon) , Chikorita, Kirinriki (Girafarig), Ootachi (Furret), Denyru (Amphros)_

_I'd like to say thanks to EarthBolt-Infinite for all the help he's given me with this story. Thanks, Bolt. I don't know what I'd do without you._ **(Bolt: Hehe, you shouldn't have. :D )**

_OK, well, that's all I have to say. Here's chapter one of Return to Houen. Enjoy..)_

* * *

**The Scene: Futaba Town**

"Good Morning!"

"Pochchcha!"

A pretty young blue-haired girl and her loyal partner, Pochama, excitedly exclaimed after they came down the stairs after getting dressed.

A medium height young man, who stood over by the door while looking at some pictures hanging on the wall, looked over when he heard the girl and smiled at her. "Good morning." he said as a Pikachu, standing on top of a light blue ball, came over and greeted the girl and her partner.

A tall woman, around thirty-six years of age, smiled when she saw her daughter by the stairs, "Good morning, Hikari!" she said, carrying a bowl of salad towards the kitchen table.

"Huh? Where's Satoshi?" The young girl, Hikari, asked. Hikari was a young girl at the age of ten and had just completed her journey through the Shinou Region. She competed in Pokemon Contests and aimed to be a top coordinator, like her mother. She has dark blue eyes, fair skin, and two gold hair clips to keep her long blue hair back. She wore a tight black shirt with a pink scarf around her neck and a pink Pokètch, a high tech watch, on her wrist. Around her waist, she wore extremely short pink skirt, long black stockings that reached before her knees, and a pair of pink boots. On her head, she wore a white beanie with a light pink half of a Pokeball emblazoned right in the center.

"He's still sleeping," the spiky haired teenager named Takeshi said. Takeshi is a seventeen-year-old teenager, who had already traveled through three different regions with the Shinou region being his fourth. He has dark brown hair, tanned skin, and eyes that refused to come out of a slit-appearance. He wore a green T-shirt with an orange and brown vest over it, khaki pants, and a pair of light blue white sneakers.

Hikari's other traveling companion, a boy named Satoshi, was not awake just yet. Satoshi is a ten year-old by, who dreamed of becoming the world's greatest Pokemon master. Having won the Orange Islands tournament and reaching top eight in the Saiyu Conference and the Shirogane Conference, and top sixteen in the Sekiei Conference, he has already become quite the Pokemon Trainer. He wore a red hat with the emblem of a blue Pokéball and a black band across the middle, and on his hands, he wore black fingerless gloves with a green outline. He wore a white T-shirt beneath a blue-collared shirt with a yellow stripe curving across the top, blue jeans, and a pair of red and black sneakers.

The trio had just reached Hikari's hometown, Futaba Town, after Satoshi completed in the Suzuran Conference and lost in the Semi-finals to a mysterious trainer named Takuto. However, he was happy that he was able to defeat his rival, a harsh trainer named Shinji. Satoshi had battled Shinji several times in the past and this was the first time he had ever won one of their battles. After that, Shinji gained some respect for Satoshi and the two had become friendlier with each other.

Pikachu quickly jumped off the ball and walked over towards Pochama and Hikari while saying, "Pika pika!"

Hikari knelt down to Pikachu's level, patting the top of the Pokemon's head. "Pikachu here seems to have woken up early, as usual," she said, smiling. Then an idea struck her. Satoshi was not awake yet. Perhaps they could wake him up. In a... Interesting way. "Hey..." She told the two Pokemon, adopting a rather mischievous voice and smile, "Pikachu, Pochama, why don't we go wake Satoshi up and start his day off... With a bang." Her tone of voice wasn't missed by the Pokemon, who smiled back wryly, and nodded.

Hikari's mother, Ayako walked over, "why don't you just let him sleep a bit longer?" But it was too late because Hikari, Pochama, and Pikachu made their way up the stairs to wake up Satoshi.

After a few minutes, Hikari and the two Pokemon slowly opened a door, which revealed a young boy, lying on a bed. His raven hair was messily scattered around by the movements of sleep. "He's still asleep," she whispered, trying not to wake the boy up. "Pikachu, you wanna wake him up?" She asked the yellow mouse, who immediately nodded.

Slowly and quietly, Pikachu tiptoed into Satoshi's room, careful not to wake the boy up. Hikari and Pochama both watched while trying not to laugh. "Piiika," Pikachu yelled, charging up one of his electric attacks. "Chuuuuuuuu," Pikachu yelled, unleashing a powerful bolt of yellow electricity - his Thunderbolt attack, Hikari realized - on its trainer, who was still fast asleep.

The bolt of electric power struck the sleeping Satoshi, almost immediately jolting him into an upright, yet spasming position, his eyes suddenly wide open. Even as Pikachu kept up the Thunderbolt, and as Satoshi was spewing incoherent noises, Hikari had to cover her mouth with a hand to conceal laughter. Even Pikachu himself seemed to be enjoying this whole prospect of awakening his Trainer like this, as he kept up the attack. What a nice way to start his day...

Finally, Pikachu's near-assault halted, and Satoshi drooped down and fell onto his bed once again in a virtual crisp. At first, Hikari just stood by, her laughter slowly coming to a halt, but then, genuine fear actually began to creep into her heart. Satoshi wasn't moving, steam still rising from the effects of the Thunderbolt. Then she noticed him trembling slightly and quickly moved to his side.

"Satoshi?" She spoke rather worriedly, "Satoshi, are you a-?" As she turned him over, she discovered Satoshi was laughing, that bright smile on his face. Hikari smirked playfully and jumped on Satoshi. He had probably enjoyed making her worry like that, and she wasn't about to allow him to get away with it.

Watching from nearby, Pikachu and Pochama couldn't help smiling at the sight of their Trainers like this, Hikari playfully still scuffling with Satoshi, now beginning to get in there and tickle him. "H-hikari, p-please," but laughter overtook him, Hikari wearing a smile all the while.

"Oh no-no-no, Satoshi," She said, as she continued to tickle Satoshi, not letting up for even a moment, "This is what you get for scaring me like that."

After a couple of minutes, Hikari let up and got off Satoshi. Satoshi looked up at her. "What's up? Why'd you have Pikachu wake me up like that?" He, of course, was a little bit irritated with the downright rude awakening he got this morning, thanks to his very own Pikachu.

"Well, breakfast is ready," Hikari told him, jumping off the bed. "Besides, everyone is waiting for you downstairs and of course, you're up here, still fast asleep."

"You should have said that earlier," Satoshi exclaimed, grabbing Pikachu by the hand. "Come on, Pikachu. Let's go!" With that, Satoshi ran out of the room with Pikachu, Hikari and Pochama turning around and watching him speed out of the room while gripping a hapless Pikachu with one hand.

Hikari shook her head and gave an annoyed sigh. "Typical Satoshi," she muttered underneath her breath, Pochama nodding in agreement, "always in a rush."

"Pocha," Pochama added, shaking his head as well.

Both Hikari and Pochama's heads snapped up when they heard the sound of a thunderous crash from in the hallway. They both took one look at each other and immediately bolted out of the room. When they reached the staircase, they both saw Satoshi and Pikachu sprawled on the floor. Apparently, Satoshi had either forgotten or been careless about the stairs. Surprising? Presumably not.

Despite the amusement, falling down the stairs was rarely pleasant. This single thought and worry trickled into Hikari "Satoshi, Pikachu?" she began, worry evident in her voice as she walked down the stairs. "Satoshi, are you OK? Please, stand up."

After a few minutes of just lying in front of the stairs, Satoshi broke into a fit of hysterical laughs. "I'm fine, Daijobu." He said, using Hikari's catchphrase. Hikari came down the stairs and kneeled to help Satoshi get back on his feet while Pochama unsuccessfully tried to hold back his laughter.

A few minutes had passed and now, Satoshi, Hikari, Takeshi, and Ayako all sat the kitchen table while eating a delicious breakfast as well as chatting. Pikachu and Pochama both sat on the floor eating some special Pokemon food that Takeshi had prepared for them. Hikari, though, had things on her mind. Specifically the fact that she had been thinking about going to Houen to compete in Contests there.

Ayako took a quick sip of her coffee before she looked over at Satoshi and Takeshi, who were currently eating their breakfast, "Satoshi-kun, Takeshi-kun," she began, catching Satoshi's and Takeshi's attention. "Thanks for journeying with Hikari; it means a lot to me."

"It's no problem really," Satoshi said, flashing a brief smile to Ayako. "Hikari's been a really good friend to both me and Takeshi. We're both very lucky to travel with her."

_Friend, huh? _Hikari thought to herself and looked down at her food. _It's too bad that he won't ever see me as anything else other then a friend._ Yes it's true, Hikari had developed some feelings for the raven-haired boy during their journey and now she's positive that she was completely in love with him. She always loved talking to him. He was always on her mind and he always made her smile when she wanted to frown.

He was just... Amazing. In _every_ possible way.

Hikari couldn't begin to comprehend a single thing she didn't love about him. In her eyes, he was perfect. She had never met anyone as _perfect_ and _unique_ as Satoshi. She's beyond lucky to have him in her life. "Satoshi," Hikari began, giving a small smile. "Have you decided what region you're gonna travel next?" She just had to find out what he plans to do next. Maybe, if she's lucky, he'll decide to go to Houen with her. It would be wonderful if she could travel with him again.

Satoshi closed his eyes and raised his hand to the back of his head. Of course, he hadn't really thought that far ahead quite yet. "Not quite yet," he began and nervously scratched the back of his neck. "I really haven't thought that far ahead just yet, Hikari."

_Not yet_? Hikari though, closing her eyes and giving a sigh. _Why doesn't that surprise me? I mean, he probably won't even realize what he's gonna do until he gets home. _

"What I'm gonna do first." Satoshi began, looking over at Pikachu, who still ate his Pokemon food, "is head back to Masara Town. I'll figure things out back there."

Pochama looked up sadly at the humans as they continued to talk about what they're gonna next. _Satoshi's leaving? _Pochama asked, _but that means Pikachu is too. This can't happen, Pikachu and Satoshi can't leave. They just can't_. Pikachu had to be the best friend Pochama had ever and possibly would ever have, aside from Hikari of course. He didn't know what he would do if Pikachu left; they had grown so close.

"Hey," Satoshi began, obviously excited about something, "Hikari, you want to come back to Masara Town with me?" He asked which made Pochama's face light up.

"S-sure, I'd love to," Hikari said, smiling with palpable joy in her eyes before she looked over at her mother, "mama, is it OK with you if I go to Kanto with Satoshi? Please, pretty please" She was clearly thrilled by this whole prospect of going on with Satoshi. Anything to remain with him.

Ayako smiled warmly at her daughter, her own mood being boosted even more at the sight of Hikari's sparkling face. "Yes, Hikari, of course; it's perfectly fine with me."

Takeshi didn't seem to pay any attention whatsoever to his younger companions as he had other things on his mind: specifically what Joy had told him after the ferry incident coming back from the Suzuran Conference about training to become a Pokemon Doctor. _Now's the perfect time, _he thought to himself, standing up. "I have a confession to make," Takeshi said, catching Satoshi and Hikari's attention.

"What's wrong, Takeshi?" Satoshi asked, furrowing his brow at his friend's rather sudden formal tone and posture.

"Is there something on your mind?" Hikari added, bolstering Satoshi's concern and curiosity with her own, looking at the older breeder questioningly.

"I've been thinking about this for some time now," Takeshi began slowly, looking at each of his friends in turn, "I've been unsure of what career path I wanted to go down. Both you two have your own dreams more or less set in stone but I've still been in doubt of what goal; what dream I truly want to pursue myself."

Satoshi and Hikari couldn't help but wonder what exactly Takeshi was trying to say. They always thought Takeshi's dream was to become a Pokemon Breeder, but now, it seemed that Takeshi hadn't been certain on what career path to pursue to begin with, even as they had been traveling with him all this time. It was rather sudden; nearly confusingly so.

Before either Satoshi or Hikari could say anything, Takeshi continued, "But now, I think I've finally found the career for me," Takeshi paused for a second and looked at Hikari and Satoshi, who both looked at him in confusion and concern, and he couldn't help but wonder how they'll react to his decision. If they were truly his friends, they'd respect and accept his decision and support him no matter what, "Which is to become a Pokemon Doctor."

"Pokemon Doctor?" Both Hikari and Satoshi exclaimed in shocked unison. Both of them were palpably excited at what he had told them; not upset or denying whatsoever. This elated Takeshi's spirits.

Takeshi gave them both a nod, now much less tense after seeing Satoshi's and Hikari's reaction. "Yes, after what happened on the ferry, I've decided to take Joy-san's advice to train to become a Pokemon Doctor. It feels right."

"Ganbare Takeshi," Satoshi began, excitement evident in his voice, "I'm behind you one-hundred percent, as always; from now until the end!"

Hikari gave Takeshi a smile of her own. "Me too, Takeshi, I'm sure you'll be a great Pokemon Doctor. No the best, in fact!"

"Thank you everyone, really, I can't tell you how much that means to me" Takeshi began, his tone light and happy in spite of what he said next, "of course this also means that our days of traveling together have finally come to an end."

Hikari looked right over at Satoshi, "Satoshi's dream is to become a Pokemon Master," she said before she looked over at Takeshi in turn, saying, "Takeshi's is to become a Pokemon Doctor and mine is to become a top coordinator." She paused for a second, absorbing the moment before she continued, "Things are going to be great from this day on, I know it. Daijobu, Daijobu!"

"Hikari," Satoshi called out, wearing a solemn expression, catching Hikari's attention, "you always say that, you know; even when things are not okay."

Hikari looked over at Satoshi and smiled, "Yeah, I know," she said, trying to hold back her laughter. "But it is now, Satoshi." As soon as those words left Hikari's mouth, she, Satoshi, and Takeshi all broke out into a fit of hysterical laughs.

Ayako smiled warmly at the sight of her daughter and her two friends laughing brightly. _I don't think I can remember a time where I've seen Hikari as happy as she is now,_ Ayako thought, looking at her daughter's face; as radiant as sunshine, _and I have Satoshi-kun and Takeshi-kun to thank for that. Those two have been wonderful to Hikari across their journey._

"Ayako-san?" Satoshi's hesitant and nervous, yet eager voice snapped Ayako out of her thoughts, "would it be OK with you if I use your phone to call my mom in Kanto? I really want to let her know that I'm coming home beforehand. If it's good with you, of course."

Ayako smiled and nodded, "Of course, dear. It's more then OK with me," she replied, "the phone is in the study." She glanced at the doorway leading to the living room. "It's adjacent to the living room, you should be able to find it." She was still smiling, as Satoshi's eagerness to call was quite obvious.

"Thank you very much," Satoshi exclaimed excitedly, and with that, he rose from his chair and practically sprinted out to the living room in all his eagerness, Pikachu at his heels this time, with Hikari, Takeshi and Ayako watching him go as he left, all three smiling at the energy being shown by the Trainer.

After a few minutes, Hikari, Takeshi, and Ayako had all finished eating their breakfast. Hikari stood up and made to exit the kitchen into the living room but Ayako's voice stopped her in her tracks, "Hikari, can you give me a hand with the dishes, please? There's as good as a pile here!"

Hikari went over to answer Ayako but Takeshi beat her to the punch, "No no, don't worry, Hikari. I'll help you with the dishes, Ayako-san; I'd be happy to." he said generously.

Not long after Hikari stepped into the living room, the sound of Satoshi's voice trickled through from the room adjoining to the living room. The study, apparently, and just as apparent was Satoshi's lack of intent to keep his voice down, Hikari noted amusingly as she slowly stepped over towards the study, Pochama trotting behind her all the while.

Hikari peeked into the study, where she saw Satoshi, Pikachu on his shoulder, on the video phone. "Oh that's great, sweetie. I'm really happy to hear you're coming home. I've missed you so much, Satoshi, I really have; it never really is the same without you." Hanako said, smiling at her son. Satoshi and his mother seemed to have a similar relationship that she had with Ayako; a deep, unbreakable bond of love and happiness.

"I've missed you too," Satoshi said, giving his mother a big smile before he went on, "the ferry should be arriving sometime tomorrow morning in the Kuchiba Port. I'll guess I'll see you then, mamma. It'll be so great to see you again!" Hikari could tell from Satoshi's voice that he was ecstatic at the prospect of going back to his home region, smiling in happiness for her friend. She was actually very excited herself to get the chance to go to the Kanto region; meeting Satoshi's mother would be quite a pleasure for her.

"Right," Hanako replied merrily, before pausing and looking at her son once more, "I'll definitely be there to pick you up, sweetheart. Don't worry; I wouldn't miss my son's homecoming." Hanako turned her head when she heard something, an oven, apparently, beep, "Ahh, my casserole is ready. Have a safe trip back, dear, and I'll see you tomorrow morning. Take care!" With that, she practically sped out of the picture.

Then, before Satoshi could respond, Hanako ended the call. It was that urgent, it seemed. Amused, Satoshi placed the phone back on the receiver and turned around. Hikari decided to make her presence known when she stepped into the study, Pochama right behind her, "So, are you excited, Satoshi, about going home?" She asked, perhaps taking her friend by surprise. He wondered how much she had heard.

"O-of course I am Hikari, not just because I'm going home and will get to see my mom again, not to mention my own Pokemon; I'll be able to introduce you in person!" Satoshi replied excitedly, stuttering at first to overcome the shock of Hikari's appearance, but the blissful vision of seeing all his old Pokemon and some of his old friends again prominent in his thoughts.

A final lone thought crossed Satoshi's mind as he and Hikari made their way back into the kitchen, happiness and excitement evident in their strides: _Kanto, here we come!_

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think of this? Was it good? Did you enjoy it? Am I as useless as an author as I think I am?**

**Anyways, I'm a senior in high school now and plus, I barely have time to come online so expect slow updates. My apologies but school always has to be first over fan fiction. Mother's rule (she really does scare me at times) but I'll try to update as often as I can.**

**As for the translations, here:**

**Satoshi: Ash  
Hikari: Dawn  
Takeshi: Brock  
Pochama: Piplup  
Takuto: Tobias  
Shinji: Paul  
Ayako: Johanna  
Hanako: Delia  
Kuchiba City: Vermilion City  
Saiyu Conference: Ever Grande Conference  
Shirogane Conference: Silver Conference**  
**Sekiei Conference: Indigo Plateau Conference**  
**Suzuran Conference: Lily of the Valley Conference**

**If I forgot to mention any, just let me know and I'll add them ASAP.**

**Satoshi: Well, I know I really enjoyed it.**

**Kotone: When do I come in?**

**Shigeru: And me?**

**Nicole (Me): Don't worry, you guys. I'll bring you in. You're both very important to this story so you'll be in there. Just have patience. **

**Kotone & Shigeru: OK (:**

**Nicole: Well, that's it for now. I really hope you enjoyed this and please leave a review. **

**Everyone: Later :D**


End file.
